Andrea Vamos N9
by EvoMR
Summary: Andrea Vamos is a commander but a very young one. She will run into to Admiral Shepard and her skill could surprise many. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Mass Effect character of title. The rating is just for language in the future, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Andrea Vamos. I was born on earth. Where on earth for the ones who want to know Puerto Rico a tropical island. I just turn 17 and I am in the Marine Alliances. Yes. We can start young in the Alliances as long as are parent sign us in. The Alliances has a school more like a high school but with Alliances training.

As for my family my mother name is Mariajose. She is beautiful tall black hair and hazel colored eyes. My father name is Johnathan. He is tall black hair and hazel brown eye. I also have one older brother name Andrew he is 21 year old. He is an engineer for the public not the Alliances.

I had finished Alliances high school when I was 16. All I did was train with the Alliances. I was a solider with some biotic or so I thought. I was so good in the fielded training I beat the record times. I didn't even know who held the records until they told me. The one who told me was the admiral himself. It was Admiral James Vega. He tells me that I had just beat Max Shepard record in shooting and running times.

He says he is very impress with my performs and abilities. So much he is creating a team and new program called N9. He wants me to become the Commander and lead the team and have a ship under my command. Vega would be the one training and guiding me all the time. He also tell me that N9 is harder then N7 program. The N9 team would be a secret team that no one would know about. No one would or should see our dogs tag with the N9 on them. He said this team is only for above average humans and push us to the human to the absolute limits. He wanted the absolute best people on this team.

Admiral Vega tells me that I would be able to command the ship and team by myself at this age of 17 years old. He ask "So, Andrea Vamos are you willing to accept my offer and become the youngest Commander and spectre status the universe has ever seen? So what you think Little Lola?" I look that him and say "Little Lola?" He says sorry Lola is already taken. Okay I say. Admiral Vega I accept your offer sir.

Admiral Vega welcome me to the team. He tell me I will be swear in I two days and its a good chance it will be broadcast on television. Admiral Vega knew everything in my profile from the work I did on the battlefield down to the ways I fought in battle. For a person my age that was amazing.

So it was time to be swear in and yes it was going to be on the television. Admiral Vega comes in. I salute him. He tell me he wants me to remain with my helmet on during my swear in. He say people will know me by my name only. He goes on to telling me that some people don't all agree on me becoming a commander none less also a spectre. But almost all Admiral agree with Vega. I had proofed I could handle this and out perform the best they had.

Vega tell me that Admiral Shepard might be there, if I had never met him. I would get to see him today. I just nod. I had never meet Shepard in person. The only things I knew about him were things in the history books like his fights with the reapers and things to do with Cerberus. Also that he had got married to Ashley Williams who also became a Rear Admiral. They also had a daughter who was kidnapped as a baby and was never found. She would be around my age if not the same. That was all I really knew about him.

It was time. I walk in to get swear in. There were video cameras and reporter taking photos. I stop that the desk in front of the Admirals. I get swear in. They tell if I am ready to fight and die protecting the universe. I answer back yes. I say "I, Andrea Vamos is ready to fight and more then willing to die protecting the universe." Then I lift my fist in front of me as it glows blue. Little did I know that Shepard was watching me through the com. Admiral Max Shepard tell me congrats on became a Commander and a spectre. I could also see his wife right next to him. I thank him and salute back. As for his wife, she didn't say anything.

The swear in and spectre stratus as done and over with. As I walk back ever reporters wanted to see my face and with what team or program I would be put into. Vega speak to the reporters that he will let them know when I got assigned to a team and program. But I knew it was all lies, it was just to get them to forget about and move on.

While it had been three week since I was swear in. There was talk about the N9 program but people thought it was a lie or just talk. Everyone said that N7 was the highest and the best. In the three weeks of final training I learn what was our mission and how big including the testing of weapons, vehicle, armor and the best technology the universe had to offer. During those weeks they interview Rear Admiral Ashley Shepard on the so talk about the so called N9. They asked what were her thoughts? She tell them that there is no N9 program because every Admiral or high ranking officer would know about this. She insured that N7 is the real thing and not to believe these myth about N9 and the so called secret team.

I was ready to start. My team was assemble and we had our equipment ready to go. We even had our N9 doctor in the most advance med bay. As for our ship it was faster than Shepard ship the Normandy SR-2. Our ship was a little bit more smaller the armor was the absolute best. The ship would fly under Alliances colors like regular ship nothing special under the radar so called. We would pose as regular soldiers. The only thing we need to start was Admiral Vega blessing.

Admiral Vega tell to assemble my team for our briefing. Vega says that we are ready to go. all we really knew is that we are going to be retracing where Shepard had been to salvage reaper tech and try to trace where in the world or universe those thing had came for. To find and rebuild the citadel last three arms the so call Prothean device or weapon. Admiral Vega just wanted to be safe. We would rebuild the mass relay 4 and to build or find a tracer that could trace reaper active or what part of space they had came from. We would also need to find Prothean technology working or not.

Admiral Vega didn't want us the universe to be unprepared ever again better safe then sorry. We had the first mission was to find the rest of the citadel arms. It was only three arm that hadn't been found and we only had one month to find it. Admiral Vega said be prepare for new enemies or old enemies like Cerberus. We had our first mission.

Our armor out in the public was the same type as the N7 black with blue. The armor for our missions were colored black with blue strips along the arms and red shins guards. Our helmet would never be removed during our missions. No one should see our face and recognize us. The only time we could take off our helmet is when we were dress as regular soldiers in armor.

My team and I left the citadel. We were heading toward the plant called Blueton. This were we knew the first arm was around the planet. We would search space for this arm of the citadel. Meanwhile we could also help out with rebuilding cities on this planet. Help them out with supplies and aid them if we could. We also rescued someone who was rebuilding and the build collapsed in him. By the time we finished it had only took us three weeks in a half to find the another two arms.

The people and races of aliens we had help out were talk to reporters about us they wanted to thank us. They would describe us has very helpful and courage willing to go into danger rescue whoever might need saving. They continued saying a team beyond this world with no fear of death. They wanted to know the team name they only knew we were Alliance. They ask them if it was Admiral Shepard team N7. The people we help told the reporter it was N9. The reporter ask them how do they know it was N9. Everyone answer because it was on their armor.

The reporters when back to the citadel and wanted answers about this team so called N9. Admiral Vega was the first to be interview. He told the reporter that there was no team called N9 with the Alliance. This team doesn't exist the only team that real is the N7 and Admiral Shepard team. Then they interview Rear Admiral Ashley Shepard. She give them the same answer that they would know if there was such a team called N9.

We were heading back our ship had camouflage tech, so no one would ever know are N9 ship colors when we got back to the Citadel. But it would take us five days to get to the Citadel. On the three day I receive a call on the m com. It was Admiral Vega say "Commander Vamos. I wanted to let you know that we need you to find Shepard and his ship. We cannot communicate with them. They went on a mission when we lost contract with them." I tell him to send me the last known location of them. I let him know we got this.

When we arrive I see their ship the Normandy, so I radio the ship and Joker answer I ask if he knows where Shepard. He say that the landed on the planet Kale. I ask him who is with Shepard. He tell me his wife and Miranda. He asks "who are you? I tell him the Calvary has arrived.

We would take a shuttle to where we believed Shepard was. Then we see the problem. It was Cerberus Super soldiers tall and strong with biotics. The soldier were around eight feet tall, something had been done to them. We could see shots were being fired.

When we arrive on the ground I tell Tombstone to help Admiral Shepard and Grant to help Lawson out. I would help Rear Admiral Ashley. The super soldier could lift up heavy storage container like toys. My team had found their person. I still need to find Ashley.

Then I see her, she is trap by a super soldier. The soldier pick up a storage container and throw it in toward the direction Ashley was. Thank God. I was close to her. She didn't even see me and throw herself to ground to waited for the impact. I throw out a biotic shield strong enough to bounce it away. Ashley look up and saw me standing there. She said Thank you! I didn't wanted to die without finding my daughter. I just nod. I hear her scream to me Watch Out!

The Super T was running toward me. I start running toward the Super T soldier and do a biotic slam on the ground then shoot in the head it was dead. Ashley quickly came to my side in disbelief on what she had just witness. My team had finished and were just waiting for me. I could hear Shepard asking question and my team not answering them.

Then he see me. He say "You! Are the commander? Who are you? Who send you here? Answer me!" I tell my crew to head to the shuttle, they just nod. Shepard continues saying "You answer to your high ranking officer?" This when grab me by the shoulder. I shake loose and say I don't answer to you. He just looks that his wife then Lawson.

Just as I board on the shuttle I tell him I got a present of you Admiral Shepard. Just as EDI step off our shuttle. The look on their faces was truly priceless. I say "we brought her back to life and don't bother asking her what we look like. She doesn't know. By the way Admiral Shepard we are on the same team. Oh, before I forget. You Welcome." I see could the smirk on Lawson Face. As we take off.


	2. Chapter 2

Well we had just rescued Shepard and his Crew. I send a message to Vega letting him know about Shepard and his Crew were safe. Vega Thank us and tell us to be ready for the next briefing for the next mission. He say once we arrive to the citadel he would came and give us the briefing in our ship. Unless he say otherwise. I salute and nod.

Once we arrive that the Citadel. I quickly let Admiral Vega Know that my team and I are waiting on the ship for the next mission briefing. Vega say he is on his way. My team members for missions are Tombstone, Grant, Hunter, Colt, Young. Nick Tombstone is age 22. He is a soldier. Chloe Grant is age 20. She is an Infiltrator soldier. Aden Colt is age 24. He is an Adept our biotic specialist. Denise Hunter is age 25. She is a Sentinel. Then we have Shawn Young age 27. He is an Engineer and the oldest of us all.

Admiral Vega step in the mission room as we all salute him. He say "nice to see you guy back from a successful mission ladies and gentlemen. Your guys next mission will be on finding Prothean devices, tech and weapons. Find as much as you can working or not. If it doesn't work make it work. We have some leads for you guys. I will give you guys two months to complete this." We nod. Vega gives us two days off. The Third day we would leave for our mission. Vega leaves the ship.

I tell my team they have the rest of the day off. To be back early in the morning on the third day. I would get everything we could need on the ship like food and other supplies. On the second day I had prepared everything we could need. So I invite the whole crew and team out to eat that the Citadel best restaurant of BBQ ribs. I wanted everyone to have a good time and food before we would leave. We pig out and had a blast. Good people and great food.

It was around eight in the morning when I start walking back to the ships docks. This place is were you would could find the veteran soldier to all down to soldier in training. I had walk a good fifteen feet. When I hear a thump on the ground behind me. Someone screams out grenade. In those few seconds I was happy I was in my armor but it was type N7 armor. I knew it was going to hurt bad. I just wish I would had on the N9 armor on, but I didn't. There were soldiers with no armor around the grenade. All I had time for was to throw a biotic shield shaped in a u were blast force would hit toward my direction. Then Boom.

I was sent fly back like to say a good 20 feet. I land head first and then my right upper shoulder hit the ground. Then I hear Vega scream out Vamos. When I try to move and get up someone put a hand on chest. It was Rear Admiral Ashley Shepard. Who stop me. On my right side Lawson was running her Omni tool checking the damage. This is when Vega is that my feet waiting for Lawson to say something. Lawson tell Ashley to remove my helmet carefully. This is when Lawson see that my helmet has Crack on the right side. Lawson say "I can't believe you are alive none less awake." I could still hear the ringing sound in my ears. I did feel like I was going to pass out.

Lawson hadn't notice that my upper right eye brow was cut open I could feel blood flowing down the side of my face. When she look at me and say "shit! You must have some kind of head injury." Miranda clean off the blood off my face as I laid on the floor. I tell Vega to help me sit up. While Miranda wants to apply med gel. I say "no not yet." I tell Vega that my right shoulder pop out of place. I tell him to pop it back in to place. He nods. Miranda starts getting mad because we are wasting time. I tell I don't want med gel because I want to make it go back in to place.

Miranda tell Ashley "Vamos needs to be taken to our med bay to make sure she has no internal head injury. She doesn't want med gel and wants her shoulder to be pop back into place." Vega had took off the right side of my armor off and to cut off my long sleeve. I grab the sleeve and place it in my mouth. Vega say "on ten." He will pop it back in.

Meanwhile the other watch. Vega counts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. He pop it in to place. I laid on my left side on the ground enjoy the pain. While Vega laugh "sorry Vamos I always go on five." As I laid there all I could do is flip him off with my middle finger. He laugh even harder. Vega then tell Miranda to apply the med gel to me. She tell Vega to board Shepard ship for med care for me. Ashley tell Vega that I have to be check out now. Shepard does the same thing. I tell them I will get a check with my med bay.

I could feel the med gel working and go to stand up with the help of Lawson. When I went stand up I hear a something hit my armor. I look down it was my dog tags hangout. I quickly grab them putting them back inside armor. This when I hear "Oh. My god. You are N9." I look up to see Ashley looking that me. I just stand there silent. Shepard just look that me and Lawson does the same. I just look that Vega. Vega nods his head say it's okay.

Vega tell them "yes, she is N9 and the commander." Ashley can only look that me. Ashley ask me "how old are you?" I just look that Vega because I didn't want to remind her about her daughter because she would be my age. Vega nod once more. I turn to look that Ashley I tell her "I am seventeen." This is when Shepard step next to his wife. Ashley takes a breath and say "I just wanted to thank you by name, Vamos. For saving my life." I say "I would have done that to anyone who needed my help. But you welcome." Shepard thanks me for saving his wife and bring back EDI. Shepard also say "you have balls kid, I mean facing me and not answering questions." I say sorry but I only answer to Vega when on mission and thing having to do with mission. Miranda just smile. I tell Vega I will be leaving as planned for the mission.

I am ready to walk away. When Ashley grab my left hand and tell me to get my check up. This is when I was starting to feel the pain in my back, head and shoulder. When Grant show up. To support me, so I could walk to our ship. Grant tell Ashley "Don't worry ma'am. I will take care of my girl." I just shake my head side to side. Vega come up and say that we could postpone the mission. I say no. I will rest until we get here. It would be around three day anyways. Vega say "okay Vamos, be careful." Grant tell Vega "Don't worry. I will watch after her."

Grant tell everyone that I am heading straight the med bay. I walk away with Grant supporting me. I tell her "Shit, you are not going to believe this." Grant say "what?" I tell that Ashley saw my dog tags and that Shepard know and Lawson know we are N9. But I am sure they won't say anything because Vega is the one who confirm it. Grant just say "well I guess we are safe. Now off to the med bay for you."

When we got to the med bay of our ship Dr. Lilly Forest. She check me out and finds nothing wrong. She tell me I will have a really bad bruise on my back. I can't use my right arm for two days. I would have to rest. I just nod and walk out of the med bay with Grant. When we walk out Tombstone was there. He say "Vamos, your girl Grant is one hottest woman on this ship of course after you. Let me know when you dump her." Tombstone is very madly in love with Grant and would not stop flirting with her. So I pretend that I am going out with Grant. The only ones who know about me and Grant are not really going out are Colt, Hunter, Young. This is just to get Tombstone off Grant back. I grab Grant's hand and hold her hand. I say "Tombstone, don't you ever talk about my girl that way. You understand me!" As I point to him. Tombstone say "sorry it won't happen again." As Grant and I walk to the elevator to my cabin.

Grant say "you are lucky to only get a bad bruise on the back. Well you heard the doctor time to rest." I just smile. Grant say "Vamos, what are you thinking about doing?" I say to her "the doctor said not to be using my right arm but she didn't say nothing about using my left arm. So I will be planing our mission on the D- pad and doing the paper work." Grant say she will also help me with the typing and paperwork. I tell her it fine. I also message Colt he was the next Co and they would train during the two days until we arrive that planet called protrainlope.

Pvo Jame Vega

As we see Vamos and Grant board her ship and take off. Shepard tell me to board his ship so that we could talk in com room with him, Ashley, Miranda about the N9 team. Shepard ask me "so, Vega. Why? Didn't you tell us about this secret team called N9. What are they doing and are they really better than the N7 program." I say to Shepard "well I can't tell what are they doing beside they test new weapon and the protect us all. I didn't say anything about the N9 team because I really can't about there mission. All I can say they can out perform anyone in they N7 program and your crew. They are our super soldiers." Ashley ask about Vamos. I say "what about Vamos?" Ashley say "Vega even Vamos can out perform N7 program or even in that case out perform Shepard?"

I tell Ashley "She has beaten Shepard record in training from running, fighting and shooting hell even has a better shot than Garrus. Vamos on the battlefield like no others. Hell, you guys saw it for yourselves today. She survived that grenade blasts with a crack helmet. Miranda you ran the scans, you know well a normal person would not survived that."

Miranda ask "Vega, all I want to know is where this girl from? About her family? When she was born exactly, and lives. I really want to know what make her special. Yes, you are right about the blast force could have kill Shepard if it would have been him. Just the sound of her body hitting the ground. I have no words for it."

I say "Vamos has a mother named MariaJose and a father her named Johnathan. They are business people. Vamos has one older brother he is engineer and named Andrew. I know her family and I knew Vamos since she was five. She grew up in my neighborhood. Vamos was born in Puerto Rico on... Ashley please sit down for this part please." She looks that me and sit down. "Vamos was born on July 23, 2179."

Ashley say almost crying "Vamos was born on the same day, same month and year my daughter was born on. This just makes me want to find our daughter, Shepard even more. I can't wait for the day that I will be able to hug my daughter and hold her once more." Shepard hugs his wife.

I tell her that I can help her with the search for her daughter. She smile and thanks me. I say to her "Ashley, Thank me on the day we find her daughter. I don't care if I have to used N9 team resources to accomplish it. Hey Vamos can help us. Hell your daughter and Vamos could turn out to be friend." Ashley only smile and Shepard smile back that me.


	3. Chapter 3

So I had just message Colt to start training in the morning with our mission Crew. Grant say "Okay Vamos, Now it time to rest. Let me help you take off your armor." I say "Grant, Thanks my friend but I can do it myself." Grant answer back "Dr. Lilly say you can use your left arm because of your shoulder on right side. Plus I would love to see you try to take off your left arm armor off."

I just look that her and say "Fine, Grant." I never like for people to help me other then my family. I knew Grant was my friend but I don't like to bug them for help. I accepted Grant help. Once she had finish she say "See Andrea Vamos, was that so hard." I say back "You have no idea." She laugh back that me. I tell Grant "I think that I will rest now, thanks for everything." She tell me "You have a good night rest. See you in the morning." She walks out of my cabin.

I wake up in the morning and now I am really feeling the pain in my back and sore. I decide I will not have breakfast because I don't want to go down to eat with all this pain. I decide that I will read up on prothean tech or artifacts. 15 minutes had passed when someone knock on the door. It was Grant. I tell her to come in. I continue reading when she asks me. "Why didn't you go down to eat breakfast today?" I tell her that I didn't feel like eating breakfast today. Grant say "I don't believe you. That is why, I bring breakfast to you." Grant puts my breakfast down on the table next to my sofa. She didn't give to me in the little office of my cabin were I was sitting down at.

She tell me to sit down in that the table. I say shit, to myself because I was feeling the pain and when I moved it felt like everything hurt. Grant say "Come on Vamos, time to eat." I was like fucken hell this is going to hurt. When I get up for the chair. I try hard not to make faces of pain. But I fail and even let out an ouch. Grant say "I knew it, Vamos. I knew you were in pain and that was why you did not come down to eat with us. Why do you always try to hide the fact you are hurt." She come over and help me walk to the table, so I could eat.

Grant tell "Now Vamos eating and I am going to get Dr. Lilly come and check on you." I say "I am fine, it's just a bad bruise that all. I will live." Man why did I say that to Grant. Grant say "Andrea Vamos, I don't like when you say things like that and think that you are ok." I say "Grant think about it normal it's going to hurt I was sent back flying by a grenade blast. Of course it going to hurt more the next day."

Grant answer back "I don't care Vamos. I am still telling Dr. Lilly to come and see you. Plus think about your mother and what she would do." I tell Grant with an evil smirk on my face "Yes, Mom you can tell Dr. Lilly to come and see." Grant flip me off with a smile on her face and goes to get Dr. Lilly. I just shake my head side to side.

Dr. Lilly come up with Grant right behind her. I had already finish eating and was sitting on the edge of my bed. Dr. Lilly tell she will help take off my shirt to see my back. She look that my back. she say "It a bad bruise alright and it must be very sore to. It must hurt when you move. I am giving you the meds so it wont hurt when you move. It will also help with the feeling sore part. Good thing Grant bought you. Your breakfast because you have to eat before taking the meds." She also check my right shoulder out again. She say it will be okay for when we start our mission."

Dr. Lilly say to Grant "Grant made sure that Vamos takes the med. If she wants to go on this mission." Grant tell the "Dr. Lilly not to worry and that she will made take those pills on time." Dr. Lilly walks out of the cabin. Grant help put on a new clean cloth. I Thank Grant. Grant say "Well Vamos you heard the Doctor you better, take the med to be ready for the mission."

I get smart with Grant. I tell her "Grant you better hurry you are late for training. Colt will make do extra push up and no excuses. Oh. He will be training you guy until lunch then again from 1500 to 1800." Grant just looks that me. I say "Grant, double time it and get your ass down there for training." Grant answer back "Fine, you can be a pain sometime." I say to her "But you still love me. Double time my friend." She leaves my cabin.

I go back to my office to continue reading on prothean tech. Then I remember that Shepard has Javik a prothean as a part of his crew. He is the last of the prothean race. If we need his help with prothean tech maybe he could help if Vega said yes. But Javik would be a last resort.

Now it is 9:30 in the morning. I decide to go see how Colt is doing on training the mission crew. When I get there Colt has them training using new weapons and biotic. I go to sit down this is when Hunter see me. Hunter say something to Grant as Hunter points to me. Colt come up to me and say "Hey Commander Vamos, Glad to see you here. Have any ideas on what we should trained next on?"

I tell him I will conduct the training and this when Grant come up to us. Grant say "Commander Vamos, you should be resting." I say to her "I will rest when I am died." As I inject med gel for my shoulder and bruises. Grant is pissed off now. Tombstone say "Grant, you can't control your girl." I speak up saying "Ok, enough of this tech shit. We will be training on hand to hand combat today with no tech and biotics. Okay, Colt and Young are first then Hunter and Grant." Tombstone say "Who am I fighting with Commander." I Smile and tell him "I am." Everyone said "You?"

Tombstone says "This is going to be easy." Grant grab my hand and say "You can't fight him without your biotics." I shake lose my hand from Grant. I say "As a matter fact we will be going first. Go get dress boys and girls to fight." I was the last to came out. I was wearing only a sport bra and sport black pants. I hear "Damn. Shit. Very hot body Commander." It's Young. Colt was "Shit. Commander I didn't know you were that muscular but well toned and still look like a female." Hunter say "Dawn, Commander I want to have your body. You do look hot."

I tell Tombstone not to hold back cause I won't hold back. Tombstone say "If I win. I want a date with Grant." I say "okay." Grant only get more pissed off. Colt say "Alright ready? Fight!" Tombstone is moving around saying "Grant look that what could be yours." Grant just rolls her eyes then I hear Hunter laughing. I let Tombstone throw his first punch. I just grab his fist. "Oh. Tombstone are you holding back." This is when he tried to flip me over. By grabbing me by my legs. But I was able to flip him over on the ground. I get on top of him. I say "I gonna make you tap out. You MMA fighter." I get into position and make him tap out. As I get up I tell him "Don't ever say Grant can't control your girl and bro just let it go."

Everyone was like "Shit, that was awesome. Best fight training day ever. I can't believe how the commander flip Tombstone on to the ground." Okay time for lunch guy we resume training that 1500. Tombstone say to me "I will let it go if you kiss Grant right now. I mean it shouldn't be a problem for you guys. Plus no one has seen you guys kiss. Just holding hand. I promise you I will never ever again flirt with Grant."

All I do is look up then down then look at Tombstone and let out a breath of air. Then I put one hand on my head. While Grant just looks at me. I say "Shit." to myself. Then I say "Fine Tombstone." Grant comes up to me. I put one hand on Grant wrist then I put one hand Grant's face and go in for the kiss. After a couple of seconds I break off the kiss. Then look at Tombstone. He smile and say "Alright commander. That all I wanted to see. We are good now. You guys make a good couple and I can see the love. It was a good fight." My face must had been red because I felt hot. I said to myself in the past that I would never ever date anyone in the Alliances. Because I have had one boyfriend but he died in battle. I hadn't kiss anyone since him. He would had been exactly Grant aged. Tombstone, Colt, Hunter, Young walk out to go eat.

All I could think was him on what he would have been if he would have been alive. Then I snap back. Grant looked at me worried. She asked if I was okay. I say yes. Grant point to my shoulder it was a little swelled up. I tell her that I will take the meds for the swelling. She response "Where are you going to lunch room is this way." I tell her I am going to my room and having lunch sent up to my room. Grant says "Well, I will have lunch with you then." I tell her not to worry that I would take the meds. Grant tell me that she know that I am not okay and she just wants to keep me company. Grant say she will bring up the lunch for the both of us.

I shower quickly and change cloths. I am sitting that the table next to the sofa. Grant came in with our lunch. I eat all the food and Grant just looks at me. I think it was because I really didn't talk to her. She thank me for getting Tombstone off her back. I take the meds. Grant keeping talking say "Vamos, you haven't really talk since you kiss me." I say "I know it's that I have not kiss anyone since my boyfriend." She say "What happen to him?" I say "He died in battle and I think he was the one I wanted to be with the rest of my life." Grant response "I am sorry, Vamos, if I would have known this. I would have stop what just happen." I say "It okay because one day I would have to move on."

I ask Grant if she had someone special. Grant says "I do have someone special." I say "That's nice. Do you meet this person in the training camp or is it a person I know? Does this person know how you really feel." Grant says "Yes. I did meet this person in training camp and no this person doesn't known that I love them. I say to Grant "Oh. I know it's your best friend Mike. You guys talk all the time and always hang out on shore leave. You guys like the somethings and have a lot of things in common." Grant just look that me. I tell her "If I was you I would tell him how you really feel because we are in danger of not coming back home all the time. We could died tomorrow. I would enjoy every moment that I could with that person that I loved." Grant tell me she can't because how about if they don't feel the some way about her. She rather have them as a friend. I tell her "Well Grant, good luck with that."

"Alright back to work for me Grant on this prothean tech and weapons book and back to training for you my friend." Grant smile and ask if I would be having dinner with them. I tell her no. I will having dinner in the cabin and keep planning the mission. I tell her I might hang out with them after I am done. Grant tell me okay and to have a good night just in case. I didn't go hang out with them. On the way out she say "Don't forget to take your meds my friend." I just continue working.


	4. Chapter 4

When I had finish reading all that I could on prothean tech and weapons. It was late that night. So I sent a video com to my mother telling her that I am okay and that I will see her in October. I also tell that I sent her a gift and it was a watch. Then I get in bed and fall asleep.

I wake up in the morning and head down to eat breakfast. I see Colt, Young, Hunter, Tombstone and Grant that a table. I could see Grant looking that me. I sit down at a table by myself and pull out my D Pad. I am eating and working that the sometime. When someone sit down next to me. It was Tombstone. Tombstone talks to me "Hey Commander, to bad you didn't came down from working last night. We were waiting for you. Grant seem to be sad. Did you guys fight?"

I say "What? No, we talked that all." Tombstone is like "Well then why did you sit here by yourself if there was a seat next to Grant?" I look up to see Grant looking that me. I say to Tombstone "I just wanted to finish my work today early because tomorrow we go on our mission."

Tombstone say "Just so you know Grant really care about you. You guy should talk." I answer back "Tombstone Bro, we didn't fight." Tombstone tell me "Yeah, right. I know women when there mad or sad because of something you said or did." I shake my head side to side. Tombstone get up and leave to sit with the others.

I can only look that my D pad and think to myself as leave one hand on the table and the other to support my head. As I look down on the D Pad. What is Tombstone talking about we didn't fight and I didn't do any wrong. I just want to finish my work that's why I sat down that this table I want to be alone for now. Grant was only my friend of course I couldn't say that to Tombstone. Then I think maybe Grant told her best friend Mike she loved them or something happen back home.

Next thing I know someone sit right in front of me. I say "Tombstone, what do you need? I will talk to." As that person grabs my hand. When they speak the say "You will talk to who?" I look up to see it was Grant. I pull my hand away from Grant. She tell me if I had taken the meds. I say as a matter a fact I have the pills right here. Grant ask if I was okay that they waited for me. I tell that I message my mother and finish reading late.

I tell her "Grant. I wanted to talk to you about something." This is when Colt says "Time to go and train people." I tell Colt that Grant will not train today because I need to talk to her. I see Tombstone smile and nod that me and giving me thumbs up.. They all leave except for Grant. I tell her to follow me. We go up to my cabin.

I tell Grant sit on the sofa. She looks that me worried. I tell her "Okay, Grant what up? Someone told me that you were sad last night. I think I know why. Did you talk to your best friend Mike how you feel about him? If not that is it that something happen back home with your brother?" Grant is like "Did that someone who told you this is called Tombstone?" I say "No. N-o." Grant response "Vamos, I know you to well. I know when you lie." I say "Fine. I just want to if you are okay because tomorrow we start our mission. I don't want you stepping the field if your head is not in the game. So you better start talking Grant cause I will ground to the ship for a couple of missions. Until your head is on straight."

Grant is like "You wouldn't ground to the ship." I say "Grant try me. I am not letting anyone step the battlefield because I don't want anyone getting hurt or dying. So talk." Grant response "No, I didn't talk to Mike and it's not Mike I have feeling for." I answer back "Oh, really. Okay. Please continue." Grant say "My Brother is doing fine. I talk to him this morning. All I was doing is thinking about what we talked about that all and I am ready for the mission." So Grant help me out to finish early.

Then I go to tell the Mission Crew that we will have a paintball fight. I say "Okay guy we can not use biotic and no tech. Only pure skills. The teams are Colt, Young and Grant. My team is Tombstone and Hunter. After the fight there will be pizza and Garlic balls. Let's do this."

Tombstone was quickly taken out by Young. As I take out Young. There only Colt and Grant left. I say to Hunter "Hunter take out Colt. I will suppress Colt and watch out for Grant." Hunter takes out Colt but she didn't see Grant. Grant takes out Hunter. So it's Grant and I are left. Grant say "I will get you Vamos. You just watch." I say "Well see. Don't give up your hopes." I decide to end this. I get up behind cover and start running toward Grant. Grant starts shooting that me. She miss all her shot. She needs to reload. I do a front flip over Grant and shoot her.

I say "My teams wins." Grant "you always win." I shoot her again. As she scream back "Really Vamos. I was out all ready." I laugh that her and tell her "I just wanna to make sure you were out." She response "You are a pain in the ass sometimes." I answer back "Aw. You hurt my feeling." I tell the crew let's go eat guys.

Once we finish eating. We all when to bed for the night. In the morning we had arrive that the plant called Protrainlope. I get my crew together and tell them this is a four man job. The people going on the mission were Young, Tombstone, Grant and myself. The rest would stay to protect the ship.

We all get dress in our armor. Once we had step off the shuttle this planet was green trees and blue green skies. It was beautiful and we find a temple of prothean artifacts no weapons or tech. The temple had river running along the side with trees with flower. When suddenly we hear a big roar. I tell my team to pack up the artifact and keep quiet. As we move out we run into a big armor prothean lizard.

I tell my crew to switch armor piecing ammo and tell them avoid shooting. But if we had to shoot it in the armor around the neck. The lizard would only come after us by sound. So keep quiet and watch your step. Let's move.

As we move 200 meter out. Something fall out of Tombstone bag pack and the lizard roar and run toward us. I yell tell them to run toward the shuttle as I turn around to face the Armor lizard. I throw a concussive shot that it neck to only piss it off more. Then I hear shots ring that it was Young and Grant. I scream to them I give you guys an order to get to the shuttle. Young yell back "You are not fight this thing by yourself. If we die. We die together."

The lizard sprint toward me once more. I tell Grant and Young to keep shooting it in the neck and I will keep it chasing me. Once the armor was off around the neck. The lizard runs toward me and I start running toward it to. I jump on it's back and hold on. As I pull my Omni blade and put it in the neck then I grab a carnage grenade put it in it neck. I jump off it back yell to them RUN! RUN! NOW! We run as fast we can. The lizard is behind our back.

When Young suddenly trip and I help him up and tell him "Keeping RUNNING!" We couldn't get far enough from the lizard. So turn around and throw a shield overload to protect us from the blast. Boom! Boom! I get throw back from the blast. It was not that bad but I could hear Grant screaming my name VAMOS, VAMOS! I get up from the ground and say "Everyone Okay?" Young answer "Yeah. How about you Commander?" As Grant run to my side. I response "Remind me to never do that again. Yes, I am fine."

Now lets gets back to the shuttle. Man I was very tried I ran the most of the three. I sweating a lot. Tombstone came out of the shuttle say "It' s won't start up. That's why I didn't pick you guys up." I tell Tombstone and Young to fix it. They were the best for fixing the shuttle. I go inside sit down and take my helmet off. It was getting hard to breathe. I felt like my body was still running.

Grant came in she notices that I am sweating and having problems breathing. She quickly ran to my side. She pull out her Omni tool and tells me to breathe. I push her Omni tool way from me. She tell me wants to help me. I felt like she was suffocating me. She say "Vamos, let me ran the scan on you. Please." Once more she try again. I push her back and fall to the floor. She calls out to Young. He is the most experience in giving medical treatment in the battlefield. By the time Young runs in I am having pain along my rib areas.

Young tell Grant to take off my chest armor off. By this time I couldn't move much any more. Then he instruct Grant to sit behind me and hold me in her arms. He tell that I am physically tried and the I might have touch something poisonous all this wasn't helping me. He tell her to hold me tight that he will inject meds to my lung. He pulls out the med pack with the inject and the needle was about an inch long. Young say "Grant, hold her really tight this hurts like hell." He takes the injection and inject it's in my lung area. This cause me to pass out.

When I wake up. I wake up in Grant arms and she looks that me. I tell ask her "How long I was out." She tells me about an hour. She ask how do I feel now. I tell "I feel like I could ran a mile." She laugh. I tell her to help me stand up. Once I am standing up. Tombstone came in say "We are ready let's get out of here. Commander you scared us all. Specially Grant. She even cry a little. She was also had shaking hands with you in her arms."

Once on the ship Grant tell me to get check out by Dr. Lilly in the med bay. I walk in with Young behind me explaining everything that happen. She check me and find everything is normal. I walk out of the med bay and head over to the lab were we have the prothean artifacts.

I start reading what the prothean artifact has written on them. They all mention prothean weapons. One of them mention something about a special weapon of great power. This was also mention in the prothean book on how few prothean had gotten that power. But not many had actually seen that power. This Prothean power was in a form of an artifact. I needed to find this.

Our next stop was planet called Pacaraima. This is were we would find this weapon. This weapons made Prothean stronger fighter. We travel four days

to get to the planet. Once we arrival. I was going to taking Hunter, Colt, Young and myself on this mission. There was also tech stuff on this planet.

This planet was looked like a desert with sand on the ground and there green and blue trees and palm trees. Once on the ground we split the team in to two. Hunter and Colt on one team. Young and I on the other team. I tell Colt and Hunter to be careful. I see Colt and Hunter walk off. I tell Young let's go. We walk about two miles into the desert jungle. When Young and I start finding Prothean tech are there won't any artifact around here. I tell him let's walk a little bit more. This is when we find a weird artifact.

The artifact was place in a prothean statue in it's hand. Young go's to touch it and nothing happens. He grabs it and gives it to me. When I grab it in my hand it lights up and float up in the air. Then it pulls me up in the air and a neon green light blast me. This cause me to scream as I scream neon green light comes out of mouth and my fists glow neon green. I could feel it tearing every muscle in my body and the power I felt. Young was not being pulled in. He couldn't do anything to help me. All he could do was watch.

I fall to the ground and Young start talking "Commander Vamos, are you okay?" I let him know that I can move. I tell him to help me up. I try to walk but every step is painful. So he support me to walk back all two mile to the shuttle. He radio to Colt and tell him what happen with this artifact. Colt ask Young if I was okay. He tell Colt that I am hurt and walk back all two mile. Colt say he will radio the our ship to have Dr. Lilly ready.

Once on the shuttle Colt give me med gel for the pain and doesn't even work. I am still in pain. I could feel it reshaping my muscles. I was doing bad by the time we arrival that the ship. Colt just pick me up in his arms and runs to the med bay. Grant ask "What happen to her! Did you give her med gel? I should have gone on this mission. SHIT!"

Colt laid me on the med bay bed. Dr. Lilly runs scan of my body. I hear Lilly tell Colt that no med gel will work and that the scan show some kind of energy in my body. Lilly tell him "Colt all we can do is to wait and watch her vital signs. Try making her comfortable. Her body is going to have adapt to this energy. She will stay here until the pain is gone." Colt looks that me and walks out.

Dr. Lilly can see sweating from the pain. She tell me to stay strong but she going to have to tie me down to the bed. I really don't care I am in so much pain it's doesn't matter that least I won't fall off the bed. I try not to scream, so I just tighten my jaw. Grant walk in say "Dr. Lilly, you really can't do anything for her? Are we really going to have to watch her suffer." Lilly walk over to Grant to tell her "I can't help her and not even the best med tech. This prothean thing dissolve the med gel. All we can do is stay by her side and wait."

Grant walks over to my side and sit down on a chair. She grabs hold of my right hand. She start talking about story friend told her once. I say through the pain "Grant. Aw, Fuck. I real... aw really don't think that will help. Than... Thanks for trying." I don't know how long she talk but I start feeling numb and fell asleep.

When I wake up Dr. Lilly is there. She walk over and ask how I am feeling. I tell her I am feeling great just sore. I ask her how long I was out. She answer back two days. She quickly unties me. She runs scan and finds everything normal except my muscles they look stronger. I get up and say Jenny set course to the Citadel. Dr. Lilly give me to the okay. I walk out and Hunter is there saying "I am happy to see you awake and up. Grant is going to be happy to hear you are okay." Hunter tell me Grant is sleeping and she had watch over me. Hunter tell me it's was going to be her turn to watch over me.

Hunter say to me she going to tell Grant that I am a wake now. I tell her to let Grant sleep. Hunter explain that Grant is going to be mad if she doesn't tell her I am awake. I say to Hunter to tell Grant I told her not to wake her wake. Hunter ask if we are going to the Citadel. I say "yes, we are giving some reports back to Vega on the tech and artifact. We just found. Maybe a few days off. I mean we are doing good for two in half weeks."

I go up to my cabin and look that my big fish tank that contain three Loin fish and three Parrot fish. I also had six Clown fish, ten Flame Angels, three White- Spotted Bamboo shark. The tank floor was sand it's theme is the Tropical Islands with palm trees. So I sit on my sofa with my D-pad facing the fish tank. I start the reports for Admiral Vega. I also put in my ear phone to listen to music.

Three hours later I am still working hard on the report. When suddenly I feel someone touch my shoulder. I jump up saying shit. It was Grant. She tell "sorry Vamos, I knock but you didn't hear me knocking. I can see why you didn't hear me with those ear phones on. I also I am kind of mad because no one woke me up to tell me you had wake up." I tell her that I told Hunter not to wake you. I say to Grant that I am okay, I only got stronger that all.

Grant says "Commander Vamos, I was worried for your well being. What do you mean by you being stronger?" Grant that artifact was actually a weapon a prothean weapon. The artifact would pick out a person or prothean and give them a power but it came with a price. The price was the pain my body when through. Grant don't worry about it this is in the prothean books.

Grant tell she wants to say something to me. She grabs one of my hand and makes me put down my D- Pad. She starts say "do you remember what we were talking about me telling the person I love?" I tell her yeah. I say to her "Don't tell me you are going to step up and tell this person how you feel about them?" Grant say "Well, Vamos you have been a great friend and one of my best friend. I just want to tell you.." When she get interrupt by Jenny "Commander Vamos, Admiral Vega is on the M-com. I tell Jenny thanks.

I tell Grant "We will continue this talk for another day. If you need help you know I have your back."As I pat her in the back. She tell me not to forget. She was still holding my hand. She gives me a tight squeeze and give me a weak smile. As I walk out Grant tells me "I love you." I tell her "I love you too. Grant you are a great friend. I promise we will talk when we finish this mission."


End file.
